


The Fight that Changed the Galaxy

by Padawannah



Series: A Changed Galaxy [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is Bantha Poodoo, F/M, Fireworks, New Years, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Has PTSD, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, PLEASE make that a tag, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Sheev Palpatine is Mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Summary: Anakin yells at Obi-Wan and it messes things up before it saves the galaxy.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Bail Organa & Obi-Wan Kenobi & CC-2224 | Cody, CC-2224 | Cody & Bail Organa, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Mentioned Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: A Changed Galaxy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168994
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I just felt like it... I dunno... Enjoy!

“Master!” Obi-Wan turned around to see Anakin running towards him.

“Master!” the Jedi Knight called. Obi-Wan sighed. 

“What is it?” he asked. Anakin skidded to a halt next to his master. 

“New Years! That’s what it is! There’s a party happening at Padme’s, wanna come?” the younger man asked. Obi-Wan crossed his arms and gave Anakin a disapproving look.

“Padme’s? Anakin, Jedi aren’t supposed to have attachments” he stated. A spark of anger lit inside Anakin. The Jedi knight scuffed. 

“I invite you to a party and what do I get? A lecture about attachment” Anakin says. Obi-Wan sighs. 

“No Anakin that’s not-”

“What do you even care Obi-Wan, you’ve never even cared anyway” Anakin snapped. Obi-Wan squeezed his arms a bit closer together. It was true he didn’t show emotions as openly as Anakin, but that wasn’t because he cared any less, it was because of how they were raised. 

“Anakin I-”

“You know what, don’t even bother coming. It’s not like you’d want to spend New Years with me, Ahsoka, Padme, and Rex anyway. I was gonna say you could bring Cody too, but who am I kidding, you wouldn’t care. You don’t seem to care about anything! You’re heartless” Anakin yelled. This fight was a long time coming, Obi-Wan knew that, but still, he wasn’t prepared. 

“No, I’m not. Anakin I do care” he forced. 

“Really? Because you sure don’t show it, Obi-Wan” Anakin snapped. Obi-Wan knew he didn’t show it, but he had his reasons. 

“Anakin it’s not that simple” he protested.

“It seems pretty simple to me. You just care about yourself and being the council’s perfect Jedi puppet” Anakin hissed. That one stung. 

“That’s not true” Obi-Wan forced. Anakin shook his head. 

“Well, what is true, Obi-Wan. You say you care about me and Ahsoka but Rako Hardeen last month? You just threw us in the dark! You let us believe you were dead! You played with us like toys!” the Jedi Knight shouted. 

“I made a mistake” Obi-Wan forced, shaking his head. Each of Anakin’s insults hurt more and more. 

“Damn right you did. You know who wouldn’t have done that? You know who would have cared more? Qui-Gon! Qui-Gon would’ve been a better Master!” Anakin screamed, “And you know where Qui-Gon is now?! He’s dead! Because you weren’t good enough to save him!” Obi-Wan’s fast breaths hitched. He squeezed his arms around himself and looked down at his shaking hands. 

Anakin’s eyes widened. He wanted to take it back, he wanted to take it back the moment it slipped from his mouth. Of course, he didn’t believe any of it. No one could replace Obi-Wan in his life, not even Qui-Gon. Anakin watched as his Master’s eyes became shimmery with tears. Anakin stepped back and then again and then he turned around and then he was running. He was fleeing and was he was pretty sure he was crying. He was crying because he had hurt his Master, he had hurt Obi-Wan. Force he had never seen Obi-Wan cry before, not even after Qui-Gon’s death. 

Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the hallway, staring through space in shock. Qui-Gon’s death replayed through his mind over and over, Anakin’s screams and Ahsoka’s sobs he had heard before the drugs pulled him under during the Rako Hardeen mission. The council forcing him to take the mission, saying if he didn’t that they may have to ‘restrict’ the time he spent with Anakin. Fighting to make sure Ahsoka wasn’t shipped away like he was. The council not letting him take her as his own padawan because they were afraid he would become attached to her like he had Anakin. Qui-Gon leaving him on Melida/Daan again, Xantos capturing him and telling him that love was a weakness that he would hunt him down if he openly expressed love again as he had to Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan’s vision clouded with tears and they overflowed down his cheeks. His breaths were shaky.  _ You weren’t good enough. Qui-Gon would’ve been a better Master. A better master, you weren’t good enough.  _ Anakin was right, Obi-Wan had failed. He was attached to Anakin but was afraid to show it in fear of what the council would do. Xantos was dead but the fallen Jedi’s threat still scared him. 

He was shaking so much he became dizzy. He stumbled through the halls until he reached his quarters. He flopped down on his cot, curled up into a ball, and sobbed. What a wonderful New Years. 


	2. The Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is always there to cheer up Anakin. She's awesome :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the story Ahsoka!

Anakin burst through the door into Ahsoka and his shared quarters. 

“Master?” Ahsoka asked, looking up from the sofa. Anakin didn’t care if she saw him like this, he sobbed. He had kriffed up so bad. Obi-Wan had cried, **cried**. Obi-Wan never cried. He had called Obi-Wan heartless. Obi-Wan was kind and gentle, he was the opposite of heartless. 

“Master, are you crying?” Ahsoka asked, springing to her feet. She strode over to her master and led him to the couch. She tried to wipe his tears away. 

“Hey, hey, hey, no crying on New Years. We have to get to Padme’s” she attempted. Anakin shook his head.

“I kriffed up Ahsoka, I kriffed up so bad. I don’t- I don’t think I can fix it this time Snips. I don’t think- Force I’m- Oh force” Anakin muttered, a new spiral of sobs and tears coming. Ahsoka frowned. 

“What happened?” she asked. Anakin hugged himself, but his sobs turned to sniffles. 

“I broke him Ahsoka” he confessed, “I broke Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka’s expression shifted to worry and a small hint of fear. She shook that away and put on a mask of comfort and optimism. 

“Don’t worry Master, I’m sure he’ll come around. You just gotta give him time” she assured. Anakin shook his head and met Ahsoka’s eyes. 

“No. I don’t think I can fix it this time Ahsoka. I went too far on this one. I- I told him he was heartless” Anakin admitted. Ahsoka bit her bottom lip. 

“He’ll be alright, we’ve just gotta-”

“Ahsoka this time I can’t fix this. He **cried** Snips, he was **crying** ” Anakin said. Ahsoka opened her mouth but no words came out. After a moment she said:

“You know what makes everything better? Cupcakes and Padme” she announced, “Come on, let’s go over to Padme’s. We’ll figure this all out tomorrow.” Anakin nodded his head. 

“K” he agreed, “Tomorrow… I dunno. Let’s just head to Padme’s.”

“Now that’s the spirit!” Ahsoka said, springing up. So the Master-Padawan pair headed off to pick up Rex and drive to Padme’s apartment. 

* * *

They arrived 15 minutes later. Padme knew something was off about her husband but she waited to ask. 

“Where’s Obi-Wan?” she asked. Tears poured suddenly from Anakin’s eyes and Ahsoka cringed. 

“General? Ahsoka? What’s happened?” Rex asked. Padme approached her husband, a concerned look on her face. 

“I- I can’t- I messed- I- I’m falling,” Anakin said before falling over into Rex who caught him. The clone carried him to the sofa where they sat him down. 

“What happened to Obi-Wan?” Padme questioned. Rex turned to Ahsoka. 

“Ahsoka, did you know about this?” he questioned. 

“He came into our quarters about 25 minutes ago crying. I asked him what was wrong. Apparently, him and Obi-Wan got into a fight” Ahsoka explained. Rex and Padme exchanged a glance. 

“The Generals get into fights all the time. I’ve never seen either of them cry before” Rex noted. 

“They never have” Ahsoka muttered. Padme turned to Anakin. 

“What was different this time Ani?” the senator asked calmly. Anakin shuddered and sobbed again. He finally made eye contact with Padme. 

“I yelled at him Padme. I screamed and I- I called him heartless and I- I- Padme I krifffed up and it just slipped out and I didn’t mean any of it but I was just so mad and I- I-” Anakin sobbed again, “Padme, I brought up Qui-Gon.” Padme’s eyes widened in horror but Ahsoka and Rex were just confused. 

“Qui-Gon? Who’s Qui-Gon?” Ahsoka asked. There was a moment of stillness and then… Padme punched Anakin in the face. 

“Senator Amidala, what was that for?” Rex gasped. Leaning in closer to Anakin to inspect the blood now running from his nose. 

“I can’t believe you Anakin! Obi-Wan loves you and that’s how you pay him back. You- you- I can’t even talk to you!” Padme screamed, storming off towards the communicator. She called Cody and Bail who promised to go find Obi-Wan and bring him over by midnight. Then she began making dinner and Ahsoka and Rex were left wondering who the kark Qui-Gon was, if Obi-Wan was alright, if Anakin’s nose was broken, and if their generals’ and masters’ relationship would ever be the same again. And I can tell you, it never was… but that’s for you to find out. So… read on…


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bail and Cody are sent on a mission by Padme and they learn some shocking truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Bail and Cody to the story! Enjoy some shocking truths!

Bail picked up Cody from the barracks and they headed over to Obi-Wan’s. 

“Senator do you know what happened. I mean, Senator Amidala just said to bring him over here, she didn’t elaborate much” Cody explained. 

“Please, first names, it’s New Years,” Bail said, “Second, Padme told me Obi-Wan and Anakin got into a fight.”

“Well… they fight a lot sir” Cody pointed out. Bail shook his head. 

“Not like this one. Anakin’s in pretty bad shape, we’re supposed to check on Obi-Wan. Anakin said…. Obi-Wan cried.” Cody froze. He had fought millions of battles seen millions of brothers die, his General was by his side all the way. He never cried. How come, this time, he did.

* * *

The pair arrived at Obi-Wan’s quarters and knocked on the door. It was opened by Obi-Wan who look alright… but in actuality, Obi-Wan was not alright. 

“General, Padme sent us to make sure you’re alright,” Cody says. Obi-Wan opens the door. 

“I’m ok, come on in,” he said. Cody and Bail exchanged a glance but walked into the Jedi’s quarters. 

Obi-Wan walked into the kitchen and handed both his friends a cup of tea. They all sat down around the table. 

“So… Padme said it was pretty bad” Bail noted. Obi-Wan looked down at his tea. 

“What happened?” Bail asked. Obi-Wan sighed. 

“I’m not even sure. I guess it was just a long time coming” he said. 

“What was a long time coming?” Bail asked. 

“Our fight. I’m sure Padme told you Anakin and I got into a fight” Obi-Wan explained. 

“I know you General, I’ve never heard you yell at General Skywalker before,” Cody said. Obi-Wan ran his finger around the rim of his teacup. 

“I didn’t yell at him, more he yelled at me” he admitted. There was silence for a moment.

“Are you ok?” Bail said out of nowhere. Obi-Wan looked up at him a bit confused. 

“I fine” Obi-Wan assured and then looked back down at his tea.

“No, you’re not,” Bail said. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something but just took a sip of his tea. 

“General what did he say?” Cody asked. Obi-Wan rocked back and forth in his chair.  _ You’re heartless. You weren’t good enough. Qui-Gon would’ve been a better Master.  _

“He, uh, he was um… he was just really mad and… he didn’t mean any of it…” Obi-Wan muttered.

“It doesn’t matter if he meant it or not, he hurt you. He made you cry” Bail said. 

“How do you know he made me cry?” Obi-Wan asked. Cody shook his head, smiling just a bit. 

“Because you’re crying right now,” he said, reaching forward to wipe away the tears Obi-Wan didn’t realize had slid down his cheeks. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something but just looked down into his tea. 

“What did he say?” Bail asked.

“He told me, he called me heartless. He said that, uh, he said that Qui-Gon would have been a better Master. He said that he died because I wasn’t good enough to save him” Obi-Wan spilled, letting the tears flow now. He set down his tea and lifted his sleeve up to his sniffling nose. 

“Oh, Obi-Wan” Bail said, standing up and walking over to his friend’s side. 

“I know he didn’t mean it,” Obi-Wan said as if forcing it upon himself. 

“Who’s Qui-Gon?” Cody asked Bail. 

“He was Obi-Wan’s old master. He was going to train Anakin but was killed by Darth Maul in front of Obi-Wan” the senator explained. Cody opened his mouth but then snapped his jaw shut, wiring it closed. 

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said, “Anakin blamed me for not caring about Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath and sighed. 

“There’s so much Anakin doesn’t know. Things I kept from him to protect him” he explained. Cody tilted his head. 

“Like what?” the commander asked. Obi-Wan sighed. 

“Like the fact that it was Ahsoka’s 13th birthday, that she was going to be shipped off to the Agri Corps. I was shipped off to the Agri Corps when I was younger before Qui-Gon took me on late. I had been watching her since she was a little girl. I watched over her and kept her out of trouble. She doesn't remember because she was too little but I used to buy her Dex’s when Anakin was at lessons. 

I never said anything about it because I expected Master Plo to take her on. The night before we were going to tell her she was being shipped off, I told the council I would take her. They denied me the right to train her because they were afraid I would get attached to her like I did Anakin. But it was too late for that because I had already gotten attached to her. 

In a desperate attempt to keep her close to me, I told the council to give her to Anakin, that he was ready. I suggested it because Anakin would make a good teacher and also because I wanted to keep her close to me. But still, it hurts that she couldn’t be my padawan” he confessed. Bail and Cody were shocked silent. 

“Also, the council was fully prepared to send Anakin back to his mother on Tatooine after Qui-Gon’s death. Release them from slavery, but send him back to Tatooine. I told them that if they didn’t let me train Anakin, I would leave too” Obi-Wan continued, well-kept secrets spilling from him, “I’ve known about him and Padme ever since they were married on Naboo. I kept it hidden from the council because I thought Anakin deserved it.” Obi-Wan’s breaths were fast now and he looked down into his tea. Bail and Cody were shocked into silence. 

“The Rako Hardeen mission last month” Obi-Wan finally said. Bail and Cody’s eyes shot up to their friend. 

“I asked the council if I could tell Anakin and Ahsoka. They denied my request and told me that they needed their reactions to sell my death. I told them I couldn’t do that to my friends and they said that if I didn’t… they would ‘restrict’ the amount of time I saw them. They have the power to do that, they choose which missions we go on together and if our rest time overlaps or not. I had no choice, I couldn’t let them do that. They threatened to take Ahsoka from Anakin” Obi-Wan whispered. Bail and Cody were horrified. 

“The reason I’m afraid to show how much I care for people is because the council can do things like that, rip us apart,” Obi-Wan said, “Also when I was little… Qui-Gon’s fallen apprentice kidnapped me. He told me that, if I ever openly expressed my love for someone, he would hunt me down. He’d find me, and kill me and everyone I love. He told me that I was destined for infinite sadness, he told me I had to learn how to live with that.” There was absolute silence and then Cody abruptly stood up and turned to Bail. 

“Bring him to Padme’s. I’m going to go have a talk with Jedi General Anakin Skywalker” Cody hissed and with that, he stormed out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I got some of this information wrong please don't kill me. I haven't actually read the Jedi Apprentice series, I just know a bit about it. My parents say I'm too obsessed with Star Wars to read about it as well... I'm currently working on remedying that situation...


	4. The Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody gets... mad. Obi-Wan finally explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter we've all been waiting for! Enjoy!

At Padme’s, everyone had had dinner and attempted to forget about the fight between Anakin and Obi-Wan. It worked until the door burst open. Literally burst open, it was kicked down by none other than Commander Cody. 

“Cody? What are you doing here?” Rex asked. Cody beelined straight for Anakin, cracking his knuckles. There was a look of unmatched fury in his eyes and Ahsoka and Rex immediately sprung up and caught him just in time before he assaulted Anakin. 

“What the kriff Cody!” Rex exclaimed as the commander struggled. 

“What’s going on?!” Ahsoka asked. Cody ripped his hands away from Rex and Ahsoka but didn’t lunge at Anakin. 

“Do you know how much Obi-Wan has done for you!?” Cody screamed, “He’s done so much you don’t even know and this is how you pay him back! Make him cry and bring up Qui-Gon?! Are you that much of a nerf-herder?!” Cody lunged at Anakin again.

“Cody!” Ahsoka yelled, restraining him again. That’s when through the broken-down door, Bail ran into the room. 

“Am I too late?” he asked. He laid eyes on the restrained Cody and the still alive Anakin and sighed. 

“Commander, calm down. This isn’t as big of a deal as-”

“Not a big deal?” Cody yelled, turning to Bail, “He’s lived with all those things without telling anyone! He finally told us and you expect me not to do something about it!” Bail looked at his feet.

“What did he tell you?” Ahsoka questioned. Cody looked like all the fight drained out of him and he flopped down onto the sofa. 

“How can I blame you?” he asked himself, “How can I blame you when you can’t even begin to understand all the amazing things he’s done for you. You just throw things in your face because you haven’t even thought to ask.” Cody turned to Ahsoka. 

“You, it’s no coincidence you weren’t shipped off to the Agri Corps. Someone stopped you, suggested Anakin as your master. Who do you think that was? You remember visits to Dex’s when you were little?” Cody asked, Ahsoka was stunned, what was Cody saying? 

“I didn’t think so,” Cody said when she didn’t reply, “How could you, you were four. Four, kriff to think he knew you all this time. And you” Cody turned to Anakin. 

“You would be back on Tatooine if it wasn’t for Obi-Wan. You really thought the council just let Obi-Wan take you on as his apprentice? No they would have rather just shipped you off too” Cody said. Anakin was shocked stone-cold as well. 

“And the Hardeen Mission. You were both so mad at him, but you know what? If he hadn’t taken that mission you wouldn’t be Anakin’s padawan anymore Ahsoka. We wouldn’t be on shore leave or missions together” Cody said. 

“Cody, what are you talking about?” Rex asked, “Where is all this coming from?” 

“I can’t believe he never told you any of this. He knows about everything, he loves you all so much he’s willing to put himself in danger to save you” Bail muttered, walking over to the group. 

“Bail what’s going on?” Padme asked. Bail sighed but before he could explain there was a small knock on the door. Everyone turned and in the doorway was Obi-Wan. 

“Hello there” the Jedi Master greeted weakly, “Can I come in?” Padme opened her mouth and then walked over to the door. 

“Are you ok?” she whispered as she escorted him over to the group. He didn’t answer but began explaining. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know, Anakin Ahsoka, all of you” he began, “Ahsoka you probably don’t remember but when you were little, still in the creche Master Plo and I used to take you out to lunch at Dex’s together” Ahsoka opened and closed her mouth. Obi-Wan smiled. 

“It’s ok you don’t remember, you were very little, and I’m sure it wasn’t too exciting. But I never told you that. I never told you that or the fact that on your 13th birthday, you were going to be shipped off to the Agri Corps” he announced. Anakin gasped and Ahsoka’s jaw dropped. 

“I never said anything about taking you on as my padawan because I expected Master Plo to take you but the night before the council was going to ship you away I told them I would take you. They denied me the right to train you because they were afraid I would get attached to you like I did Anakin” Obi-Wan informed, everyone was speechless, “I was the one that told the council to give you to Anakin, that he was ready to take on a padawan.” Tears were streaming down Ahsoka’s face and Anakin couldn’t meet his Master’s eyes 

“I was gonna be your padawan?” Ahsoka asked Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nodded sadly. 

“Yes,” he said. 

“You raised me with Master Plo? And you were going to take me on when he wouldn’t?” Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan nodded. 

“I was, I wish I could have,” he assured. Ahsoka sobbed and then leaped into his arms. In his ear she whispered:

“Khos” Obi-Wan broke into tears and everyone was left wondering what  Khos means, knowing it was most likely Togurti. 

“Tunguma” Obi-Wan whispered back. Ahsoka collapsed into him sobbing and he lifted her up, carrying her over to the couch. 

“What did they say?” Rex asked Padme who was also crying. 

“They were talking into Togurti. She said father and he said  daughter” Rex smiled. Ahsoka lay with her head in Obi-Wan’s lap and Obi-Wan stroked her lekku. Slowly the togurta girl began to purr. 

“We’d do this too” Obi-Wan whispered. Ahsoka smiled. 

“I always thought it was Master Plo but… I remember” she hummed,  closing her eyes.


	5. The Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock strikes midnight and Padme makes a wonderful toast to the New Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are... here's the fluff:

After a while, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin but didn’t really look at him. 

“The council wanted to send you back to Tatooine. I told them if they didn’t let me train you, I would leave the order to stay with you” Obi-Wan explained. Anakin opened and shut his mouth again.

“I know you and Padme were married on Naboo. I’ve hidden it from the council, tricked them into not suspecting anything” Obi-Wan added. Padme spits out the water she had just taken a sip of. 

“Wait, you’ve known this entire time?” Padme asked. Obi-Wan nodded. 

“Congratulations by the way,” he added. There was an awkward silence for a minute and then Obi-Wan began the hardest part of his story. 

“I know, no one really wants to talk about it, but I think it’s time I told you all the details about the Rako Hardeen mission I took last month,” he said. Everyones’ eyes shot to him.

“At first the council said it would be an undercover mission. I asked if I could tell my friends that I wasn’t actually dead but they told me that they needed their reactions to sell my death” Obi-Wan sighed, “I refused to go on the mission but then they threatened to ‘restrict’ the amount of time I got to see you and the 501st. They have the power to do that, they choose which missions we go on together and if our shore leave overlaps or not. They… they threatened to… to find Ahsoka a ‘more suitable master’.” Ahsoka shot out of Obi-Wan’s lap and to Anakin, clinging on for dear life. 

“They wouldn’t!” she hissed. Anakin wrapped his arms around her protectively and pulled her close. 

“They said they’d split us all up, I had no choice. It wasn’t as impossible a decision as I thought. When it comes down to it, I would do anything to protect you both” Obi-Wan said, looking at his apprentices, “I knew I’d have to hurt you in the process, but it was worth it to me because… because I love you.” There was a hushed silence and then Cody said:

“Tell them… tell them about the other Padawan” Everyone’s heads shot to Obi-Wan yet again. 

“Another padawan? What do you mean Cody?” Rex asks. Obi-Wan sighs. 

“I wasn’t Qui-Gon’s only apprentice,” he said. Anakin wanted to say something but he just couldn’t. 

“He had an apprentice before me who fell to the dark side. When I was little… Xantos, that was his name, he-he kidnapped me. Told me if I ever openly expressed my love for someone, he would... hunt me down, kill everyone I love in front of my eyes. He told me that I was destined for infinite sadness and that I have to learn how to live with that” Obi-Wan admitted. There was silence for a minute and then Padme said:

“It’s 30 seconds to midnight.” Ahsoka stood up and walked away from Anakin. She walked over to Rex who put an arm around her as they headed to the edge of the balcony. Anakin made his way to Padme, Cody and Bail were standing together, and Obi-Wan sat on the sofa alone. 

10… Obi-Wan stood up.

9… he turned to face the balcony.

8… Anakin met Padme’s eyes

7… Rex cupped Ahsoka’s cheek

6… Ahsoka clasped her hands behind Rex’s neck. 

5… Padme took Anakin’s hand in her own.

4… Obi-Wan opened his mouth but no words came out. 

3… Anakin glanced over his shoulder at his Master.

2... Rex leaned in.

1… Everything moved in slow motion. Ahsoka and Rex’s lips met with warm tingles. Anakin swiveled around and ran towards his Master. He lept into Obi-Wan’s arms.

0… “I love you too Obi-Wan.” Padme smiled at Anakin and Obi-Wan. They were both crying, saying how much they loved each other. How important they were in each other's lives. Finally. 

“You’ve always been like my older brother, I love you, I’m so sorry.”

“I love you too little brother.” 

Padme turned to Rex and Ahsoka. Fireworks exploded behind them on the Coruscant horizon as they kissed.

Bail and Cody were sitting on the sofa with glasses of wine and Padme walked over to join them. They smiled up at her and poured her a glass of wine as well. She sat down next to Bail and lifted her glass up. 

“To a love, light, and that we may always have each other” she toasted, “And to a happy New Year.” Cody and Bail smiled. 

“To a happy New Year!” they cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww!! I'm so happy!


	6. The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine is... not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my finale!

Alone in his office, Palpatine screamed. With the clink of the glasses of that toast, he could feel the future rewrite itself. Anakin and Obi-Wan’s bond was rebuilt so much stronger it pushed all of Palpatine’s so carefully placed threads of the dark side right out of the way. Ahsoka wouldn’t leave the order because she knew how much Obi-Wan and Rex loved her. No one ever judged Obi-Wan again for being well guarded with his emotions. 

Everything had changed and Palpatine hated it. He drew his lightsaber and tore up his office. He didn’t care anymore about his well kept secret identity, his plan had failed. This was not a Happy New Year, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering... is anyone interested in a sequel? What is Palpatine's new plan? Let me know... in the comments below....


End file.
